Trouble in Gold Coast
by clamya
Summary: This is the fourth installment of the Belonging series inbetween full moon rising and setori sisters secrt. The girls have more troubles this time Bella Hartley is in the story and Charlotte recieves powers back, also lewis joins in becoming a half mermn


**Trouble in Gold Coast.**

**Hello everyone this is the first chapter of the fourth installment of the Belonging series by kaattee it should be good since I plan on writing a few.**

**They are set in between Full moon rising and The Sertori sisters secret.**

**Enjoy the first chapter**

1. Moon Pool Reverse.

**Cleo.**

'Well Lewis everything prepared for the full moon tonight' Rikki asked impatiently.

'Well windows are covered, check, and you going to bed early, confirmed' He joked.

'Want a boiled Lewis supreme'.

'Ok, ok'.

The lunar eclipse was tonight and we could not lose our powers tonight.

'Cleo' Cora called.

'Yes' I replied smiling.

'You know my protector mode won't let you or the others out'.

'Yes, the thing is will Dad let me have two sleepovers since the full moon is tomorrow today we could still get struck'.

'Oh did you listen to what I said'.

'No, sorry what did you say'.

'Forget it'.

'I need to go to the bathroom' Rikki said with the uh oh look on her face.

'Are you sure' Cora asked.

'It's the bathroom'.

'That's what Cleo said the first time she was moonstruck' Lewis reminded.

'I'll be careful'.

'We'll wait outside just in case' I smiled.

At that the mermaids all followed Rikki to the door.

Rikki opened it to discover, the window open and the full moon shining in.

'See girls' she tricked them and they were all instantly moonstruck.

'LEWIS!' Cora screamed loudly making him sprint upstairs.

The girls began walking outside Bella leading the pack.

'Oh no you don't' Cora grunted thrusting her hand out holding them telekinetically.

'Cleo' Bella giggled walking forward.

I did my hand gesture to bring tap water from the sink and thrust it at Cora transforming her but she still held on.

Bella did hers sticking Cora to the ground and breaking the grip.

Lewis ran in front of us but didn't last when I blew him over with a force of air and began walking towards the front door.

We swam away to Mako with the cute trail of bubbles following us.

'Yay' I gurgled through the water.

Little did we know Cora was right behind us.

I went to enter the moon pool underwater entrance but bounced back like a shield was blocking it which was of course Cora telekinetically shielding it.

Bella smiled swimming forward doing her hand motion and turning the water surrounding Cora into a blob of jelly and watched as she sunk.

We swam swiftly into the moon pool and thrust our hands toward the eclipse, and with Bella on our side we created a Cyclone.

**Cora.**

Dang Bella, I was so annoyed breaking out of the blob of Jelly surrounding me.

I kicked, twisted, and turned for ages then the Jelly turned into water and I entered into the Cavern.

'Wee!' Cleo bubbled happily watching the creation grow and the lunar eclipse transform suddenly there was a flash of light that struck the moon pool and I watched as Cleo's wee turned to a scream.

'RIKKI!' She yelled at the top of her lungs.

'Sorry' Rikki apologized.

I sunk slowly and tried to kick my tail but realized none of us had tails, they were legs.

A boat approached the moon pool and we knew it was Lewis so we took a huge breath and swum out as fast as we could.

'Where's Cleo' I asked Emma.

'Shoot' Emma freaked.

I dived back in and saw Cleo panicking, big mistake Cleo.

I swum kicking my legs fast and grasped her hand pulling her toward the boat.

Everyone glared at Rikki the whole time.

**Charlotte. **

They must pay! Was the only thought in my head, that new girl Cora must have my powers the dirty thief I'll show them all.

The school speeches were finally starting and you probably guessed what my speech would be on, the thing taken from me, Mermaid.

I made sure Cleo was giving her speech after me.

'So today friends' I started 'My speech will be all about the wondrous mythological creatures, Mermaids and we have a real life one here'.

I pointed at Cleo.

I grabbed the bucket of water and threw it all over Cleo, yes, my chance of victory.

10 seconds past and she hadn't changed.

WHAT!

'Well that was supposed to happen because it proves Mermaids don't exist, but in Mako there is a……'.

'Charlotte!' I heard Rikki 'No more of your strange psychotic fantasies.

I was furious and stormed off stage.

'Charlotte Watsford you are suspended!' The principal yelled 'For two weeks'.

I stormed out with tears flowing down my face and I was going to one place right now.  
Mako Island and to the moon pool.

Oh the terrible memory of this place feels like a mix of both refreshment and anger.

Tonight's a full moon I wonder what will happen if I jump in a second time.

**Cleo**

'Dad please just one more sleepover' I begged.

'No Cleo, we host enough and I don't know why you girls always have Lewis at them' Dad was furious.

'Well because he wants to be with Cora'.

'Well they should have their own, no absolutely not, and you are going to stay home tonight your not going to Emma's, Rikki's or that Bella girls'.

'Ok dad gees'.

What am I going to do?

I'll sit in my room and keep the blinds closed and go to bed early, yeah that will solve heaps.

The full moon rises at exactly 7:45 tonight I will be in bed by 7:30 yeah great my first solo moon rescue.

'Dad I'm just going to make me a bite to eat and today was exhausting, Charlotte dumped water on me in front of the school'.

'Well tell Sam that she's upstairs'.

Sam is Charlotte's mother, she and dad got married last winter, Charlotte had moved out of town but since then she's moved into town.

Anyway I go up and shoved the microwavable Macaroni Cheese into the microwave and poured in a few drops of hot water.

My powered water tastes way better so I decided to duplicate it to the right amount until, drip, I hadn't noticed it but a small drop had fallen onto my hand, I knew when I fell flat wit my fishtail behind me.

Dried up with a few tea towels before Dad, Sam, or Kim walked in.

I had succeeded and ate up; it was already 7:00 man time passes quickly.

The moon was going to be up any minute; I had a quick bath and dried off as fast as possible before running into my room shutting the door behind me.

I had begun reading the 67th page of Cherub Brigands MC when I out of instinct looked at the blinds.

Too late, the moon was easily seen through a small crack.

Smiling I ran up to the blind and flung it open, wow the moon was amazing.

I exited the house and dived into the docks.

**Charlotte**

The moon pool bubbled amazingly; I smiled before jumping inside and enjoyed the warmth of the indulging waters.

Wow, wow, oh, Cleo rose from the underwater entrance.

'What do you want fish face' I glared.

'You are unwelcome at the moon pool Charlotte and Mako doesn't accept you' Cleo giggled in a way I knew was to do with the moon.

She's moonstruck, dang.

'Yes, the moon is advancing my powers over water and air' She laughed loudly.

Then that Cora swum through next, with legs, oh so she's not a mermaid good, but the moon pool is bubbling; I wont get my old powers back, No!.

'Cleo' Cora whispered.

Crap Cleo had thrust her hand at me and I felt myself rising from the pool towards the moon, a tornado is brewing.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' I screamed deafening maybe enough to snap her out of her moonstroke.

Suddenly I was slowly lowered down back into the pool.

'Charlotte' Cleo asked puzzled.

She's out of her moon stroke, just once the moon had past.

She was not happy at all seeing me in the moon pool, not happy whatsoever.


End file.
